prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha 13
Dig Dig Dig! This one's all about tunneling. Given a spoon or any other tool-esque item and they'll start from their toilets and keep on digging until they're outside the perimeter. You can find them by searching the prisoner or cell, but it may be worth moving those maxsec blocks a little further from the edge of your prisons..... We've also produced a punishment policy table where you can decide the appropriate reaction to an infraction. 2 weeks in the slammer for moaning about the chow? Tough, but don't let us stop you… Escape tunnels Prisoners can now dig escape tunnels when they are supposed to be sleeping They will dig from the toilet in their cell outwards, avoiding buildings and walls as best they can They will tend to dig along water pipes, especially large pipes, because these make the job much quicker They require a digging tool stolen from somewhere in the prison, and will stash this in their cell Searching a prisoner or his cell whilst he is tunnelling will reveal the tunnel Prisoners are motivated to dig escape tunnels if they fear for their lives (dangerous prison AND non-violent inmate), or if they have a very high Freedom need, meaning they've been locked up in their cell for days Perimeter wall This is an EXPENSIVE new wall type designed to prevent escape tunnels - a very high and very deep wall. Tunnelers will do their best to dig around it. It can be tunneled through, but it will take much longer than a normal wall. Note: You cannot build utilities through a perimeter wall, and building one will sever any existing utilities in those squares. *You can remove tunnels you have uncovered by using the new material "Remove Tunnels" Policy report You can now control the punishments handed out to prisoners when they fight, escape, destroy things etc. This is unlocked from Bureaucracy by the Chief, and gives you a new "Policy" report. You can also request automatic searching of the prisoner and/or his cell when misconduct occurs. E.g. a prisoner caught with a tool may be digging escape tunnels, so you can auto-search his cell Searching * You can now perform several different types of search on any object or prisoner: * Search Prisoner/Object : Simply searches the prisoner/object and nothing else * Search Cell : Searches the prisoner and his cell * Search Cell Block : Searches all prisoners and hiding places within the current cell block Patrol System We are changing the patrol system to work differently and better. Previously Guards would auto-follow any patrol within their own sector, but wouldn't go outside the sector In this new system, you must assign guards to a patrol manually by clicking on an existing patrol square The immediate advantage is that you can specify exactly which patrols are walked, and by how many guards Patrols can now go through multiple sectors as they are no longer connected. Other * Needs system continued * Prisoners now have an Environment need, representing the cleanliness of their surroundings. Hire Janitors! * Prisoners now have a Privacy need. This can only be discharged by them spending time alone in their own cell. * The previous "Defense" need is now called Safety. It charges up when they feel in danger. * Cells, holding cells and solitary cells must now be "Enclosed", which means surrounded by walls and doors. There will be no more building tons of open cells in a giant indoor area without any walls separating them. * Popup Markers have been disabled for Alpha 13, because we broke them really bad * It now takes 50% longer to serve one year of a prison sentence * Nav system changes: There should be a lot less failed routing, and entities should now perform better when cut off from the rest of the world. * The deployment screen now highlights inaccessible areas of your prison in a flashing yellow colour. Build doors! * The Steam Workshop window now produces the list of subscribed prisons much faster than before. Great for those of us with 50 odd subscriptions! * Fixed: The starting Deliveries and Garbage zones were being defined wrongly (each square added several times to the room) As a result of these changes, all Prisoner Biographies will be re-generated when you load an alpha-12 or earlier save game. Category:Version History